


Paid in Full

by Sharo



Series: Etho's Cafe AU [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, And Then Some, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, Etho's Cafe AU, Evil X finally gets his tip, Gags, Leather and lace, M/M, Men in Dresses, Overstimulation, Papa K just wants to take care of everyone, Poly!Hermits, Rimming, Smut and Fluff, absolutely take the idea and run with it, erotic spanking, non-verbal consent, object insertation, still not a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Evil X's last customer to serve just arrived.
Relationships: Keralis/Evil X, Keralis/Evil Xisuma
Series: Etho's Cafe AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Stands on it's own, though highly recommend reading "Delivering Payment" and "Waiting for a Tip" for the setup. Such as it is. ^__^

"Well aren't you just  _ gorgeous. _ A leather-bound Evil Shashwam, waiting all pretty and patient for Papa K." Warm knuckles ran up the inside of his thigh and unfurled to cup his ass cheeks and test the stretch of his hole around the toy. Keralis talked right over his moan, tugging at the back of his skirt and swishing the fabric over his skin.

"Papa K is very happy that you accepted his diamond today." His voice brushed over his back like the fabric he was still playing with. "The sight of you with a mouthful of diamond was so pretty, and those tight boots that just go aaaaaall the way up. I just couldn't resist asking for more time to look my fill."

Evil X twitched as warm breath skated between his cheeks, fingers following the thin straps of the garter to the top of his boots mid-thigh. He tensed automatically, groaning again as it put pressure on his fullness.

"So good to me, Evil X, flexing so pretty."

"Not pretty," he tried to say, garbling around the gag.

"Hmm, but you are." Keralis didn't sound put out at all, feeling around the top of the boots for the little garter clips, tucking his fingers carefully inside the leather to remove them. "All of this lovely pale skin on display, just for me." His touch was light and ticklish, making Evil X squirm and twitch as the little straps fell free, dangling teasingly until they were dropped to the floor. "We could add some color though, some pink and red would look nice back here, wouldn't you think?"

He'd be swearing again if he could, as Keralis' hands pulled away, leaving goosebumps rising where his warm hands had been. As it was he gnawed at the leather in his mouth, listening hard to the sounds of soft footsteps, the rustle of clothes and a chest opening. He tried to imagine it; Keralis had been in his work suit earlier, maybe he'd taken the vest off, left it on the same chair Xisuma had used. Which would leave him in just that white shirt, tight against his chest and easily out of the way of-

A rubber ball was pushed into one of his hands, tucked into his palm and his fingers folded around it.

"You know what to do with this, yes?"

He rolled his eyes behind the blindfold but nodded once.

"Let me see you drop it."

He opened his hand, fingers stretched flat and pushed it away with his thumb. It hit the bench beside him first before rolling away, and then the slap of a hand catching it.

"Good man, spank you very much." Keralis giggled at his own pun, placing the item back into Evil X's palm. "You've been so good, Papa K is gonna warm you up, m'kay?"

He didn't get even a tick to ready himself, wide light taps falling on the back of his thighs, barely enough to tell what it was. Evil X moaned anyway, letting his head hang forward and focusing on the path of the paddle. The quick taps wrapped from one thigh across to the other, up and even lighter across his back, and then deliberate taps across the meat of his ass, deeper for the way they pushed his flesh against the toy inside of him.

Fuck, he was already shaking across the bench, and they'd barely started. He wanted more, wanted the warm sting of faster hits to distract him from the ache in his back. The paddle came back to where it started, tapping a little harder now, slow circles as it moved across, covered more area and he panted towards the floor. It was an effort to keep from tensing up, from trying to move away or into the hits, and too much to pay attention to the sounds he was making.

Somewhere between the third and fourth passes he felt the heat start, blooming like a lava bubble as the pattern changed, hits falling quicker and closer together, lighter than before but starting to sting in earnest. He kept his eyes tightly shut, the blindfold absorbing the first few frustrated tears.

A tap directly on the toy's base felt like a punch to the gut, and the room tilted sideways around him for a tick before the next blow fell, a sharp sting as he flinched too late. And then the strikes hurt; he'd lost the rhythm and it was too easy to twist and to push, to focus on the sting and taps, and not the ache in his chest or how hard he was under the bench, or how his fingers were cramping as he held on tightly to the ball, determined not to drop it.

The strikes were slow and deliberate now, each one felt like it fell harder on already tender skin, making him shake as he gasped and moaned, and waited until he had sucked in another breath to strike again. Something cold pooled at the base of his spine and he nearly sobbed at the way it burned.

And then it was winding down, like the patter of morning rain after a day cycle reset, barely-there taps against his heated skin as he sagged into the bench.

Warm fingers felt like they were swallowing his hand, gently peeling his grip open until the ball was removed and a palm pressed against his.

"You're so beautiful, Evil Shashwam, you took that so well." He squeezed back with a whimper, and not enough strength to lift his head and refute it. Between his face and his ass he was pretty sure he could melt blue ice at the moment. Keralis seemed to be in agreement, his free hand tracing the warmth along his back, teasing and finger-tapping along. Until his hand reached the base of the plug, and stopped.

"I do plan to fuck you tonight, Evil X." He said it so matter-of-factly, it was almost out of character. Until his lips pressed against the base of the toy, and an exaggerated kissing-sound filled the room.

He was still holding Evil X's hand. Which meant he wanted an answer to something.

Evil X tested his footing, found he still had enough room to raise his heels off the ground and press into the obscene kiss.

He was rewarded with a giggle from Keralis.

"Ah, someone's eager to be good for Papa K. I think you've earned a reward, yes?"

Evil X whined against the gag, and squeezed the hand he held, just once.

"Good. Papa K is proud of you."

Keralis pulled away, dragging his hand from Evil X's and over his back, never quite breaking contact with him. The coolness that had been so distinct earlier against his spine had warmed, and the smooth glass was tipped over now, spilling a viscous cool liquid over his back.

The pleased sound Keralis made when he moaned again almost made him wish he could see his expression. Whatever had been in the bottle was smoothed over his heated cheeks, soothing only the worst of the sting.

He must have made another noise, because Keralis tapped his sore thigh lightly, giggling again when he tensed at the jiggle. 

"We just got you all warmed up with some pretty color, I don't want to lose all of your hard work now." But once his backside was covered, those nimble fingers were circling the base of the toy, pressing against his stretched rim. "It was so nice of you to let Shashwammy help you earlier, I love when the two of you get along."

He wondered if Xisuma had told him about the diamond payment, or just how much he had "helped out."

"One of these days, I'll have enough diamonds put aside to be able to afford you both. At the same time."

His off-hand remark was made at the same tick that he pulled on the toy, drawing out a groan from Evil X instead of the scoff he wanted to make. Oh, void. It was like the moment a gravity block fell, pulling him towards the center of the space even though there was a full block there. It sucked the breath out of his lungs, leaving him with only desperate sounds as Keralis smeared more lube around his hole, dipping a finger in alongside the toy for a delicious moment.

"But! But, butt, but- in the meantime, I pay attention to just one at a time. And enjoy our play time." Keralis was smug as he tugged on the toy again, rocking it paralyzingly slowly out of him. It very nearly hurt, the ache inside replaced by cramps in his legs and thighs as Evil X tried to lean further forward, convinced at this point that this was his life now. Speared open and hanging in the dark, unable to come or ever draw in a full breath again.

He wasn't aware he was making noises until a hand was squeezing his again, Keralis' silly shushing convincing him to swallow back the sound in his throat. He just wanted that warm hand on his cock instead of his fingers, wanted to collapse onto the floor and be fucked instead of this slow torture, forced to stand and take it..

And it was sliding easier now, slick at his back as Keralis fucking coo'd at him. He was shaking and couldn't stop, and Keralis was still fucking him with the toy, in and out until there was room enough to tilt it-

He howled as the tip pushed up against his prostate, his whole body locking up as he tried desperately to come. He wanted it, void he  _ hurt _ , he wanted it so badly and fucking K was still moving, brushing it over that spot again, ignoring how he was frantically trying to clench down when it pulled away. He couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough air in the room, and Keralis wouldn't stop and he  _ wanted. _

The toy popped free with a squelch, leaving him achingly empty and cursing wetly around the damn gag. He wanted to kick and scream and demand K put the damn thing back and leave if he wasn't going to-

"Look at you, all wet and sloppy for me, Evil Shashwam." And then there were lips on his ass, sucking at the cheek before licking the sting away. "So pretty and open for me. My favorite tasty treat."

Evil X [jumped] at the first lick over his tender hole. He was going to die here, and the void only knew where his spawn was. It felt so good, little warm thrusts and licks at his stretched insides, and if he could still feel his dick he could probably come just from this. He couldn't keep his lips closed around the leather that bit into his cheek, moaning and gasping and fuck, he'd be begging if his mouth was free. There must be a puddle of drool beneath him, he couldn't begin to try to catch it at this point, his only consolation that the blindfold was soaking up his tears.

And then there were fumbling fingers around his cock and lips forming a vacuum around his hole and the world lagged and stuttered as he choked on the breath stolen from his core.

"Shh, shh. Goodness, that was so pretty, Evil Shashwam." He was breathing like he'd run a marathon, but everything was momentarily numb and he couldn't remember how to move. "You have definitely earned all of the treats Papa K can give you after that gorgeous performance."

Keralis was moving around him, his happy humming easy to track as he circled the bench.

"Close your eyes, m'kay?" Fingers skated across his temples, just at the edges of the blindfold. Evil X managed a grunt and the barest of nods before it was lifted away. He hadn't expected to be done this quickly, but he'd be happy if K would at least pour him onto the floor before he left. He'd find the will to stand eventually.

"Up you come now, hup hup." There was a shoulder beneath his arm and he was rocked back before being lifted against a strong chest. His feet were somehow beneath him again, not that his knees would take the weight. "Just stand for a moment, lean against me. There you go, good job." Keralis  _ was _ warm to lean against, and fairly steady even if he kept bumping his arms. His legs felt like blocks of wood with a burning torch on top, and he hissed as even the light fabric of the dress slid down.

Keralis cupped his hand, waited until his fingers opened. "Is it too sore?"

Evil X squeezed twice. He was fine, he just needed to sit down somewhere because his legs were shaking. The sting would fade into a nice reminder for later.

"Good." Keralis' lips were right against his ear. "Because I still have treats for you." A hand caressed the heat of his ass before pulling him forward. Into an equally warm hardness pressed against his hip.

Oh.  _ Oh, _ they weren't done yet. The blindfold was gone but his eyes were gummy now with dried tears and sweat. There wasn't anything he wanted to look at anyway, easier to not pay attention outside of himself. But he squeezed once before his hand was freed again.

Keralis took a step back, his hand still on Evil X's ass as he guided them somewhere in the room. 

"Nice and easy, just follow Papa K." It couldn't have been more than a couple of steps, but his knees wouldn't bend easily, leaving Evil X to rely on Keralis to support most of his weight as he shuffled along. "Can you kneel in those pretty boots?”

He had to think about it, pulling himself a little more out of his pleasant headspace. Did he mean the actual boots, or his knees? Keralis had promised to fuck him, but hadn't said what position or how he wanted him.

Void take it, he didn't care anyway. Whatever would get him off and out of this stupid dress afterwards. He nodded.

Hands ran down his sides, brushing the silk of the dress against his sweaty skin. "Mm, I do like when you're pliant for me. Such a good boy, behaving for Papa K." The toes of his boots hit something in front of him, and a hand griped his elbow to steady him. "Stand here, just a moment."

Evil X swayed but stayed upright, biting down at the leather in his mouth at the ache in his thighs. Keralis moved behind him and untied his arms and unhooked the elbow strap, massaging his arms as he brought them around to his front. He didn't bother to fight it when Keralis tied his wrists back together, palms to the inside, kisses dropped across his knuckles.

"So pretty, Evil Shashwam." Fabric rustled and Keralis was directing his arms up, pulling him forward a bit until Evil X's hands were wrapped around what felt like a wood fence at about shoulder height. "Keep your hands there, that's good."

Even the small angle pulled at sore muscles, made him catch his breath at the leftover sting from his spanking. Knees nudged his apart again and he had to grip the fence post harder to not fall over. "Almost there, Sweetcheeks. Bring up your knees, one at a time now." Warm hands gripped the back of his boots, directing and pulling him onto a padded surface, spreading him again over a firm body.

He had barely started to moan at the ache in his hips before a light slap at his ass turned it into a shout, and he arced further forward, hanging his head on a whimpering cry. A face pressed against his stomach, nuzzling against the fabric of his dress.

"So pretty," Keralis murmured against him, his hands cupping his hot ass cheeks beneath the skirt. A finger brushed over Evil X's stretched hole and he shuddered, torn between pressing into it and pulling away from the sting of his cheeks.

"You've worked so  _ hard _ today, walking around in those gorgeous boots and that swishy skirt." Good void, Papa K's innuendo never improved, but the slick fingers exploring his asshole felt better than the stiff toy when he pressed down to chase the feeling of fullness. Until they pulled away, and something wider pushed against his entrance. "You've been on your feet all day, you should sit down, rest those pretty legs. Papa K will keep you warm."

And fuck it was good to sink down on his cock, even if his thighs were shaking with the effort, his shoulders tight as he used the handhold to take some of his weight. Papa K's praise faded to background noise as he focused on the stretch, the warmth that filled him. He didn't care about the hands on his front, the hot breaths at his neck, he didn't even care about the burn as his ass hit the thighs beneath him.

He panted with his head tilted back, tried to remember how to relax his muscles before he shook himself apart.

"Shh, just like that, Beautiful. There you, relax. Papa K's got you, you don't have to do anything else now. Just breathe."

A dry cloth brushed over his eyes, down his cheeks, and he blinked at the light pressure. Keralis' eyes were dark and dilated when he lifted his head to meet them, and he could only imagine how his own looked.

"There's those pretty eyes, hello." The full force of Papa K's smile hit him as Keralis rolled his hips, shifting their bodies upwards and making Evil X groan. He  _ ached _ with it, every nerve at a slow burn as he hung his head, drool pooling at his lips again.

The cloth was draped over his shoulder, and Papa K smirked at him as he loosened the gag, easing the leather strap out of his teeth before tossing it to the side. "Almost there, pretty thing. You've been so good for Papa K." Evil X clamped his lips shut on another moan as Keralis dropped his hands to Evil X's hips, gathering the loose skirt fabric that bunched between them.

"You were so gorgeous spread out for me, all wrapped up like my favorite present, just waiting to be opened." Tanned fingers teased at the fabric, pulled it up to Evil X's stomach before finally uncovering his swollen cock, dark and messy with fluids, still wrapped in the black leather his bastard clone had trapped him with. "Papa K is going to unwrap his present now." He leaned forward with a purr, tipping his forehead against Evil X's nose, nudging him back and breaking the line of sight with his cock.

"And then I'm going to wring you dry, until there is nothing left of you but my name on your breath."

Keralis pushed up and claimed his mouth, all tongue and teeth as his fingers worked one-handed at the leather cock binding, his other hand at the small of Evil X's back, pressing him forward as he rocked on legs gone numb. Evil X sobbed at the first touch to his oversensitive cock, sinking further into the kiss instead of pulling away, absolutely gone as Keralis wrapped around him, his brain and every bit of energy he had poured out of him without any effort at all.

But Papa K wasn't done with him yet, his thumb rubbing at the underside of his cock, still rocking Evil X on his lap between his hand and his hips. Evil X whimpered into the kiss, not being allowed to soften was nearly as nerve wrenching as not being able to come, and he was quickly losing any control he had left of his responses.

Which was when Keralis lifted him off and spun him around, hanging his wrists from the top of the fencepost and kneeling between  _ his _ legs, palms moved to grab Evil X's knees and pull him close again, thighs scraping against each other. His shoulders were pressed against the back of the chair, Keralis spearing him right back open, swallowing down his whimpering moans as he fucked up into him, reigniting the blazing sting of his ass and thighs as they slapped together. His legs dangled uselessly, hooked over Keralis' elbows as he pounded into him. Evil X sobbed out a pathetic wail at the angle, another orgasm torn from him, drawn out by the cock shoved over his prostate again and again. Until he was fighting for breath, convulsing with the continued stimulation, unable to make any of his limbs cooperate to escape the exquisite torture.

The room was going hazy around him when Keralis hefted him up again, changing the angle and wrapping that damned skirt around his fist and Evil X's cock, pumping him before he clutched at Evil X's shoulders,  _ shoving _ him onto one last deep thrust and spilling inside.

Everything ached in that boneless way after a good fucking, and Evil X half-hoped that Papa K would let him pass out right here, draped over him, just to avoid moving. They would have to eventually, but fuck if he didn't just want to bask in the afterglow for once. 

He had almost succeeded in dozing off when Keralis shifted beneath him, their drying sweat feeling like sandpaper on his abused thighs.

"Sweet thing, I'm sorry. Nonono," a warm hand held him in place when he sighed and made to move. "I'm sorry for hurting, okay? You stay still now, let Papa K finish up."

The dress clung in uncomfortable places, but Papa K managed to pull him even closer before standing with an enviously smooth motion, Evil X’s legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were carefully placed to support Evil X's hips instead of his sore butt, the movement slipping his cock free with a rude squelch. Evil X managed only a disgruntled sigh, refusing to acknowledge it as a loss.

Keralis didn't seem to mind his weight, carrying him still tucked against his chest towards an overlooked door in the corner. It led into another room, decorated in clean quartz and concrete, somewhere between a bath and a sitting room.

"Papa K wants to clean up his sweet mess." The words were spoken against Evil X's hair, a hand curled gently across the back of his neck. "Can I help you out of that pretty outfit and into the bath?"

He nodded against the strong shoulder. "'S long as you c'n lift me out."

Keralis chuckled. "Of course, of course. Slide those pretty legs down for Papa K?"

Dear void, his hips were sore, but the quartz tub was wonderfully cool on his hot bottom as Keralis lowered him to sit on the edge. Evil X dipped a hand into the warm water, keeping his eyes on the man beside him. Keralis knelt and slowly lifted one leg at a time to slide off the thigh-high boots, careful not to tip or unbalance him. They were set to the side and then Keralis' hands were back on his skin, sliding up his calves, dipping around the back of his knees, tracing the creases the leather had left on him. Until he reached the hem of the skirt, damp and stained and probably ruined. Stupid silk.

Evil X swayed into Keralis’ touch when he lifted the dark fabric, eyes slipping shut at the wave of exhaustion that hit him. Gentle hands kneaded against the back of his neck, drawing him back to rest on Keralis’ shoulder. He was pretty sure Keralis was laughing, but at the least he was polite enough to do it quietly.

“Come on, in the bath. Lean on me, there you go.” The long tub was perfect for stretching out and laying against Papa K’s chest, simply enjoying the strokes of the soft washcloth over his back. Evil X let his own hands curl against Papa K’s shoulders, arms tucked beneath his. It was nice, to be taken care of.

“It’s nice to take care of someone.” Keralis’ voice rumbled against his chest, as smooth as the water around them. “Especially when you’re relaxed enough to accept it.”

“Papa K’s master plan?” he couldn’t keep the smile from his own voice. 

“Maybe.” Cheeky bastard. “Or maybe I like to see my friends relax and be loved.” His hair was nuzzled and mussed before wet fingers carded through it. “Almost as much as I loved to see your pretty legs splayed open and waiting for me.”

“Kinky fuck.”

“Yes, yes you were.” It was too much effort to yawn, so he smothered it as a deep breath instead. Keralis chuckled anyway. “If I carry you to the bed, can I cuddle you a little bit longer?”

“Gonna’ fall asleep on you,” he tried to make it a warning, he didn’t think it got taken that way.

“That’s just perfect. You sleep, Papa K has you for a little while longer.” 

He was barely aware of being lifted from the bath, cool air only brushing over him briefly before he was wrapped in wool, vaguely aware of being lowered onto a softer surface, and pulled close to a warmer body. He fell asleep to hands petting him, and easing him into restful slumber.

And if he was pleasantly woken with a mouth on his cock and an extra diamond plugging his ass, then that was just between him and Papa K. 

Papa K had more than made his appreciation known.

  
  



End file.
